


Corvo X Jessamine - Built Perfect

by writeyouin



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Corvo and Jessamine stand over their new-born, Emily, wondering what they'll do now they have a child.





	Corvo X Jessamine - Built Perfect

Corvo and Jessamine lay on the double bed, a light sheen of sweat had settled on Jessamine’s usually pristine brow, the couple cooed adoringly at the sleeping new-born cradled in her mother’s protective hold.

“What do you want to call her?” Corvo queried gruffly.

“Emily,” Jessamine answered surely, “Her name is Emily.”

“Lady Emily Kaldwin. Perfect.”

Emily stretched her arms wide, settling back to sleep straight after, Jessamine smiled contently, “See that – she’s going to be a fighter with a hit like that, just like daddy.”

Corvo grunted a small laugh, “You kidding? A fighter? No way, she’s too much like you for that, she’ll be a smart diplomat through and through.”

“I’m telling you, fighter.”

“And I’m telling you, leader.”

“Mr Attano, are you arguing with your empress? That’s treason.”

“Me? Argue? Never. I was merely advising.”

“Then advise me, if she’s not a leader or a fighter what is she?”

“Both.”

“Both?”

“A powerful, intelligent leader who will attack overly snooty politicians.”

Jessamine laughed melodiously, “Okay, sounds good to me.”

Corvo wished the serenity could have lasted forever but a weight was pressing on his mind, he didn’t want to voice his question but he knew that he had to, “Jess, darling, what are we going to write on her papers? For the father?”

“What do you mean?” She looked at him quizzically, “We’re going to write Corvo Attano.”

“People don’t know we’ve been seeing each other.”

“Well they’re about to find out.”

“I – I don’t think they should.”

“Corvo, I am the Empress, the people of Dunwall will still follow me, I have spent my life building an empire; it won’t crumble overnight because of a few judgemental fools.”

“That’s not the problem… it’s just that-” he heaved a heavy sigh, “I serve as Lord Protector to both you and Emily, if people suspected that we have a relationship, a daughter, then they could use that against us… against me. I’ve killed people to protect you but our enemies don’t kill to protect; they’d kill you to see me fall, to see Dunwall fall, then they’d pick up the pieces for themselves. Don’t put me on the form… for Emily’s sake.”

Jessamine’s breath caught in her throat, she looked from Corvo to Emily, quivering slightly, “Okay – You’re right. I’m just sorry that-”

“Don’t think about it. I know it’s,” he paused, searching for the words, “-a mess but I  **promise**  that I’ll always be there, for both of my girls.

“Thank you Corvo, I needed to hear that.”

“Anything for my lady,” they sat for a minute in silence before Corvo spoke again, “You want to know something?”

“What is it?”

“I’ve spent so much time fighting and breaking things that I didn’t think I could ever build something.

Jessamine smiled, fighting against the sadness, “Looking at our Emily I’d say she’s built perfect.”

* * *

Corvo glanced sideways, watching his little lady, the last thing in the world worth anything to him, as she transitioned from Lady to Empress.

“ _That’s my girl,_ ” he thought proudly, “ _We did it Jess, you were right. She is built perfect._ ”


End file.
